femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Devil Ladies (Rulah, Jungle Goddess)
The Devil ladies are a gang of henchwomen to a male arch villain who are fought against by'' Rulah'', the white jungle heroine, in a 1940s comic book. Appear in '''- '''Rulah Jungle Goddess no 19 (Fox Features Syndicate October 1948) The story Peters, the war mongering evil agent for an unnamed foreign power, employs a group of women to carry out his dirty work in Africa. They are disguised to look like devils to frighten the superstitious natives, who, in raids on their village, they first terrorize and kill - then kidnap in order to be used in human experiments being conducted in the gang's hq, based in an abandoned mine. The experiment seems to be to assess the effectiveness of the fire shooting guns carried by the henchwomen. Peters also instructs his henchwomen to kill'' Rulah'', the jungle heroine, who represents a threat to their plans. Rulah takes on the gang, infiltrating their hq in disguise as a Devil Lady. Despite being captured at one point, Rulah, along with the a native man, manages to defeat Peters and his henchwomen. The hq mine is blown up by Peters as he tries to escape (he fails to, he's shot by a flame gun fired by Rulah and falls into a vat of boiling liquid). Appearance -''' The Devil Ladies are all young white women, dressed alike in most of the story in red catsuit type Devil costumes. '''Characters - The Devil Ladies are very ruthless - completely at ease with killing and kidnapping defenseless people. The unscrupulous and murderous women fire their flame guns at their native captives to experimentally test the weapons for effectiveness. 'Weapons -' They are all armed with weapons which resemble rifles, but which shoot flame instead of bullets. 'Fate/Demise -' Lona, who is the leading Devil Lady, along with another henchwoman, hunt for Rulah. In the course of this hunt, they encounter a tiger (a tiger in Africa?). Lona's flame gun accidentally discharges, shooting dead the other henchwoman. Rulah jumps down from a tree , knocking her gun aside, she KOs Lona. Rulah swaps clothes with Lona to infiltrate the gang's base. Believing Lona is a captured Rulah, Peters hurls his hapless trussed up henchwoman into a vat of boiling liquid. After Rulah is captured, a native, following her earlier instructions, arrives at the mine, having somehow got hold of a flame gun. He saves Rulah from being shot by the henchwomen at the last second, then all the Devil Ladies ''are killed with their own guns by ''Rulah and her native ally. Zippgun 13:34, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Two Devil Ladies out of costume.JPG|Devil Ladies out of costume The murderous Devil Ladies.JPG|Murderous Devil Ladies Rulah takes on Devil Lona.JPG|Devil Lady Lona faces Rulah The end of Devil Lona.JPG|The end of Devil Lady Lona Rulah in disguise fights the Devil women.JPG|Rulah fights Devil gang Category:Comic Book Villainess Category:Demise: Shot Category:Demise: Boiled Alive Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Freud Buster Category:Greedy Category:Henchwoman Category:Kidnapper Category:Knocked Out Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Sociopath Category:Zako Category:Master of Disguise